Halliwell Christmas
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: The sisters are all excited about Christmas.They love this time of the year.But this year is going to be different.Everything won’t happen as scheduled.What happens when u use a spell 4 personal gain? What are the consequences? R
1. CH 1

**Halliwell Christmas**

**Summary**

Phoebe, Paige & Piper are all excited about Christmas. They love this time of the year. They offer presents to each other, they eat a great meal together with family and friends. But this year is going to be different. Everything won't happen as scheduled. What happens when you use a spell for personal gain ? What are the consequences ? This story proves you'd better think twice...

Takes place in season 6.

**Author :** Maryline

**Date :** December 2004

I own nothing. It's all my imagination. I write just for fun so please be nice and review.

**I translate my French fanfics in English and have pen pals to correct. Thanks very much An for correcting this one ! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

December 24th.

Piper was the first one to wake up at 8. She went to Paige's bedroom to wake her up. Paige moaned. Piper shook her body and Paige finally opened her eyes.

**Paige :** What are you doing up at 8 ?

**Piper :** It's Christmas, remember ? This means we have plenty of things to do before tonight.

**Paige :** Christmas is tomorrow, not today !

**Piper :** Right but we have guests tonight, remember ?

**Paige :** Yeah. But why do we have to get up that early when we're off from work ?

**Piper :** Are you listening Paige ?

**Paige :** Yeah, sure.

Phoebe woke up because of all the noise coming from her sister's room. She got up and walked towards the noisy room, eyes half closed . She entered.

**Phoebe :** Why are you making so much noise at … (she took a quick look at her watch) 8 !

Piper opened her mouth to speak but Paige spoke first.

**Paige :** Piper will tell you this is Christmas and we have people coming tonight to we have to get up and get everything ready on time.

**Phoebe :** But it's only 8 in the morning ! We should be sleeping until at least 11 as we don't work today. Plus you know we don't need hours to be ready !

**Paige :** That's exactly what I told Piper.

**Piper :** Come on ! I want you in the bathroom right now. Get a shower, get dressed before …

**Paige :** Before what ?

**Piper (thinking of what she could say next) :** Um… just get up okay. You know how important this is to me, it's a family night and I thought you'd enjoy it too.

**Phoebe :** Of course but not when we wake up that early on a not working day.

**Piper :** What are you planning to do ? Go back to bed ? You're already up.

**Phoebe :** Okay I give up.

Paige closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep again when Piper saw her.

**Piper :** As we have guests tonight we have tons of things to prepare so GET UP PAIGE !

**Paige (getting up) : **I'm gonna show you how easy this can be.

Paige went downstairs and the two others followed her wondering what she was talking about. She stopped in the middle of the living room and thought for a few seconds.

_By the power of three_

_I ask you to make this house a nice and charming place_

_With lots of decorations and everything needed for Christmas_

_Including love_

_Oh, and make us a really nice breakfast_

Within 10 seconds the entire manor changed a lot and there were decorations everywhere. There was also the nice breakfast Paige had asked for.

Piper and Phoebe couldn't believe it. Phoebe was smiling but Piper wasn't. Paige smiled happy of what she'd done.

**Paige :** Can I go back to sleep now ?

**Piper (angry) :** How could you do that ?

**Paige :** What ?

**Piper :** Did you forget ?

**Paige : **About what ?

**Piper :** You can't use magic for personal gain ! It always…

**Paige :** It always backfires, you should think about the consequences before acting and blah blah blah I know that and I knew you were gonna say that.

**Piper :** Why did you do it then ?

**Paige :** Because they can't be worst consequences than you waking me up and yelling into my ears !

Phoebe was laughing. Piper turned to her.

**Piper :** And that makes you laugh ?

**Phoebe :** Yeah. You two are too funny to watch ! It's like watching a funny tv show and I'm in the first place to see it.

**Piper :** Really funny Phoebe !

**Phoebe : **Oh come on. It's Christmas so we all should be happy and smiling.

**Paige :** Let's forget about all of this okay. And if you ask me to cancel the spell I promise I will.

Phoebe opened her arms to have a big hug with her sisters. They all came in Phoebe's arms.

**Piper :** It's okay Paige you can leave those decorations the way they are. They're nice.

**Paige :** Thanks. Nice to hear you say that.

**Phoebe :** Are we friends again ?

**Piper (smiling) :** Stop acting stupid Phoebe, of course we're friends again. I love you both !

**Phoebe :** Me too.

**Paige : **Same for me.

**Piper :** So what are we doing now ?

**Paige :** I think we have a nice breakfast waiting for us so why don't we eat it before getting a shower and getting dressed ?

**Phoebe :** I love your idea.

**Piper :** I agree.

They went to the table to eat their breakfast. They talked about girl things. Then they went upstairs in the bathroom for a hot shower and they got dressed after that. They put make-up on their faces and went downstairs. As they reached the living room someone knocked on the door.

…


	2. CH 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Phoebe was the first one to reach the door. She opened it and saw someone unexpected. Cole. Phoebe stood there, speechless, not knowing if she'd have to invite him in or not. Her sisters approached her.

**Paige :** Oh my God I thought he was…

**Piper :** He was dead, well that's what we thought.

**Cole :** So Phoebe can I come in ?

**Phoebe :** Um no. You were dead.

**Cole :** You're not happy to see me ?

**Phoebe :** I don't know. I'm a bit lost right now. By the way how do I know if you're good or evil ?

**Cole : **Listen to your heart !

**Phoebe :** Easy for you to say. You don't have one.

**Cole :** Phoebe I still lov-…

**Phoebe :** Stop it. Don't even try to say it. You don't love me. You can't love anybody. When I thought you loved me you turned me evil, remember ? Is that what you call love ? You wanted me to be as bad as you are. Now go away !

Phoebe shut the door and Cole stayed on the other side.

**Piper :** Wow I never thought I would see him again.

**Paige :** You did the right thing Phoebe. We don't know whether he's evil or not.

**Phoebe :** How dare he say he loves me ? What are we gonna do now ?

**Piper :** Wait and see what happens. See if other dead people come back.

**Paige :** Hope it's not because of my spell.

**Piper :** I told you not to use magic for personal gain.

**Phoebe :** It's okay Piper, we already talked about this. And it was personal gain.

**Piper :** Sorry girls.

When they arrived in the living room Leo and Chris appeared. From the way they looked the girls knew there was something going on. Something not good. Nothing to be happy about.

**Leo :** Hi guys. We have something to tell you about.

**Paige :** Let me guess. There's something going on ?

**Chris :** How do you know ?

**Phoebe :** Maybe because Cole came today.

**Leo :** Cole ! Are you sure ?

**Phoebe :** Um yeah. Piper and Paige were also there. He was here for a few minutes before you both came in.

**Chris :** It's weird.

**Leo :** Yes, really weird.

**Piper :** So what did you want to talk to us about ?

**Leo :** We don't know exactly but lots of weird stuff is happening out there. Did one of you cast a spell for personal gain ?

Paige looked ashamed.

**Paige :** Why do you say that ? Doesn't weird stuff happen all the time ?

**Chris :** She's got a point Leo.

**Leo :** Paige, you used magic for personal gain?

**Paige :** I think I can say I did.

**Leo :** Paige you know you can't.

**Paige :** I know but…

**Phoebe :** Okay guys it's too late to talk about this now so let's talk about the real problem.

**Leo :** Was Cole evil or good ? Was he a ghost ?

**Phoebe :** We don't know. He just wanted to say he still loves me and I didn't even invite him to enter. I shut the door and he left.

**Chris :** Leo why don't we go back up there and try to get to know more about what's going on and then we'll come back and tell the girls.

**Piper :** Don't you forget it's Christmas ? We have a dinner together tonight with the family, remember ?

**Chris :** Oh yeah I almost forgot.

**Piper :** Hope this means you're happy about it.

**Chris :** Sure.

**Leo :** Sure we won't forget.

**Phoebe :** What are we going to do now girls ?

**Piper :** What about shopping ?

**Chris :** Don't you think you have better things to do ?

**Piper :** No. Christmas is once a year and demons are there everyday so they can wait one more day, can't they ?

**Chris :** Why are you so excited about Christmas this year ?

**Piper :** You weren't even there last year so how can you know how excited we're used to be ?

**Leo :** Listen Chris, she's more excited about Christmas this year cause it's Wyatt's first Christmas.

**Chris :** I didn't think of that. Come on Leo we gotta go back up there.

**Leo :** Sure.

There were about to go when Piper stopped them.

**Piper :** Chris you go and Leo you stay here and look after Wyatt while we're out shopping.

Piper didn't let Leo the time to protest. The sisters took their jackets and left the manor. They went shopping to buy food and other stuff even if the manor was full of that thanks to the spell. They wanted to try to act like normal humans. They actually had fun during their shopping and they even bought several clothes. They ate at Mc Donals for lunch and they came back at the manor around 2 p.m. Once the girls were back Leo left. They prepared the food and got dressed for 6.15 p.m. The family was due for 7:00. Someone knocked at the door. The girls looked at each other.

**Phoebe :** Don't look at me I don't wanna go. I don't wanna see Cole again if it's him.

**Piper :** Okay I'll go.

Paige felt relieved about not having to answer the door. Phoebe and she decided to wait in the living room. Piper opened the door and was amazed by who she found. Several guys were there with flowers. Piper invited them to enter and they all went in the living room.

…


	3. CH 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Jason, Richard, Dan and Cole entered the manor, flowers in their hand. The girls couldn't believe it. The boys approached their beloved ones and gave them the flowers. They thanked them but still didn't understand what was happening. For sure they weren't evil.

**Phoebe :** What are you guys doing here ?

**Cole : **I told you I love you.

**Jason :** Hey I love her too.

**Phoebe :** Don't argue guys !

**Cole :** Sorry.

**Jason :** Sorry.

**Dan :** How are you doing Piper ?

**Piper :** Good, thanks and you ?

**Dan :** I'm fine now that I'm with you again.

**Piper (didn't know what to say) :** Um…

**Richard :** I'm glad to be with you again Paige.

**Paige :** Me too, I guess.

**Piper :** Girls can I see you in the kitchen for a minute ?

**Phoebe & Paige :** Sure.

They went in the kitchen.

**Piper :** What the hell are our ex-boyfriends doing here ?

**Phoebe :** I have no idea !

**Piper :** LEOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Leo and Chris arrived in the kitchen soon after Piper yelled for Leo to come.

**Leo :** What's up ?

**Piper :** We have a little problem here.

**Leo :** What problem ?

**Chris :** What's that noise ? Do you already have guests ?

**Phoebe :** Have a look, but don't make them see you.

Leo and Chris took a look at the living room.

**Leo :** Oh my God. You invited your ex-boyfriends to come ?

**Piper :** Of course not ! They arrived with flowers in their hands

**Phoebe :** You can see I didn't lie about Cole. He's really here and he doesn't seem evil.

**Piper :** I guess they're all nice and gently.

**Chris :** What did they say ?

**Piper :** That they love us really much, they're happy to be with us again…

**Chris :** I guess they're under a spell.

**Phoebe :** Yeah but who could have cast such a spell on them ? And why ?

**Chris :** Maybe someone who wants the Halliwell dead !

**Leo :** What kind of spell did you cast Paige ?

**Paige :** One to decorate the house, that's it. Nothing special.

**Leo :** It may have consequences.

**Paige :** Yeah I know but it's too late to think about that now, right ?

**Leo :** Yeah.

**Chris :** Do you think your spell might have something to do with this ?

**Paige : **I don't know.

**Leo : **You didn't say something special ?

**Paige :** No I said something like

_By the power of three_

_I ask you to make this house a nice and charming place_

_With lots of decorations and everything needed for Christmas_

_Including love_

And I asked for a breakfast as well.

Everybody stared at Paige. Paige now understood what was wrong.

**Paige :** Oh my God. I said "including love".

**Piper :** I told you…

**Paige :** About the consequences, I know.

**Phoebe (smiling) :** Well there are worse consequences than being with boys who love us very much and offer us flowers.

**Paige :** Sure.

**Leo :** This is not funny ! Piper you…

The guys in the living room stood up and were walking towards the kitchen when Leo was about to speak.

**Dan to Piper :** Darling you're here !

**Leo :** How did you call her ?

**Dan :** Darling. She's my lover ! I love Piper and she loves me !

**Piper (seeing Leo getting angry) : **Please Leo it's not the time for jealousy ! Don't forget they're not normal.

**Dan :** Hey, I'm normal ! I can show you if you want (talking about sex). (Lol...)

**Piper :** Wow stop. Let's go back in the living room, okay ?

**Dan :** Anything you want, darling !

**Phoebe and Paige :** Yeah let's go there, the kitchen is too small for so many people.

**Cole and Jason :** Sure, my love.

**Cole : **Phoebe's MY love !

**Jason :** No she's mine.

**Phoebe :** Okay guys. I love you too, so let's go back there.

Paige looked at Richard.

**Richard :** I guess we're also going there ?

**Paige :** Yep.

**Richard :** I'll follow you to the paradise, honey.

**Paige :** Great !

Chris and Leo were amazed and embarrassed, plus Leo was jealous to see Dan near Piper again. He was so hurt when she was dating him a few years ago. He felt relieved when he left and he had Piper for himself. Now Dan was back.

They were all sitting in the living room, in couple except that Phoebe had two guys. They were all taking care of the one they loved. Asking if they wanted coffee, tea, water, something to eat… Piper had almost forgotten about Christmas and the guests that would arrive soon.

**Piper :** Leo we gotta find a solution now before dad arrives with his new girlfriend. Darryl and his wife will understand but not daddy's girlfriend.

**Leo : **You're right. What about a spell to undo the first one.

**Piper :** Great. Honestly I already thought about that but if we do that all the decorations and meals will disappear and we won't have time to prepare everything before the guests arrive.

**Leo :** I understand but do you really think we have a choice ? What are you going to say to our guests when they ask about the guys ?

**Piper :** You're right. We have to do something. I just wanted this Christmas to be perfect. You know it's Wyatt's first Christmas, we have guests… and I wanted everything to be nice and ready on time.

**Leo :** I totally understand. So what do we do now ?

The family and friends arrived but Piper and Leo didn't notice.

**Piper :** I'll try a spell. Let me think about it.

_Please cancel the previous spell about Christmas_

_Send back the boys to where they were_

_And please let us have those decorations and meals the way they are_

**Leo :** Do you think it'll work ?

**Piper :** I have no idea. This is one of the stupidest spell I've ever tried.

They hadn't seen the family and friends were there. They saw weird stuff in the manor and they were shocked to see the boys they were talking to flying in the air. Of course daddy's girlfriend didn't understand what was happening. The others weren't really surprised. So the spell worked partly. The boys were sent back to where they were before coming into the manor and the decorations stayed but something changed… Phoebe screamed…

…


	4. CH 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Piper and Leo rushed to the living room.

**Piper :** Oh my God.

**Phoebe :** This can't be happening.

**Paige :** Yeah, being a witch used to be my biggest dream and now I just wish my life could be normal again.

For sure the boys were gone but there was like 50 new ones standing in the living room carrying flowers. Piper and Leo still hadn't noticed the guests.

**Chris :** What the hell have you done ?

**Piper :** I tried to undo the previous spell

**Phoebe :** Wow, the boys are cute !

**Paige :** Phoebe !

**Phoebe :** What ?

**Paige :** What can we do now ?

**Piper :** I'm not sure trying to undo the spell would be such a good idea.

**Paige :** Yeah I don't wanna have 100 guys in love with me right now. One would be enough.

**Phoebe :** Come on this is funny. Look at all those men who are here for us, only for us, with flowers… They'd do anything we want. They could be our slaves !

**Piper :** Phoebe shut up !

**Phoebe :** Okay. I was just kidding, okay.

**Chris :** Well it's not the time for that right now.

**Piper :** Uh ?

**Leo :** Chris why do you look so embarrassed ?

Chris pointed at the guests and especially Victor's girlfriend. Her scream was hid by all the men's voices. Piper and Leo turned to the guests.

**Piper :** Oh no.

**Leo :** This evening's getting worse each second.

Victor's girlfriend said she wanted to leave. Victor tried to stop her but she rushed outside and he preferred to stay with his family. They all searched for a way to solve the problem.

**Piper :** Well I don't know what we can do now. (smiling) I just know that we don't have enough food to feed every mouth !

**Leo :** It's no time for jokes now, Piper !

**Paige :** Let me try another spell.

**Chris and Leo :** NO !

**Paige :** What ? I don't think we can be in a worse situation, you know.

**Leo :** Yes, you could: you could have thousands of guys with flowers.

**Paige :** Who's got a problem with that ? Jealous ?

**Leo : **Come on !

**Paige :** Come on Leo, I was joking. Of course we have to send them back.

**Piper :** And try to have a normal Christmas. Well as normal as possible for the Halliwell family. I really think this Christmas can't be normal for us. It's like someone is trying to make us crazy.

**Phoebe :** Why would someone try to make us crazy by sending boys who are in love with us ?

**Paige :** It's weird, like always.

**Phoebe :** Yeah, why don't they send bad people who want to kill us.

**Piper :** Stop it Phoebe. Pay more attention to what you say. If it comes true…

**Phoebe :** You're too nervous sister !

Someone knocked at the door and nobody wanted to check who it was. As nobody moved Victor opened the door…

…


	5. CH 5

**CHAPTER 5**

As he opened the door a big light entered the manor and everybody was blinded for several seconds.

**Paige :** What's that ?

**Piper : **I don't know.

The light went above the sister's heads and then it spread out in the living room.

**Phoebe :** I really don't understand what's going on here.

**Leo :** Me neither.

**Chris :** I begin to think the Halliwell family is really weird. I can't believe I came from the future to see that.

**Leo :** You sure you never saw this in the future ?

**Chris :** I'm sure. If I knew I'd tell you what to do to avoid that things are getting even worse.

**Leo :** Worse like ?

**Chris :** Like this warrior who just came into the manor.

**Paige : **I didn't talk about warriors in my first spell, right ?

**Phoebe :** Right. You talked about love and remember once you were the double of a princess and a warrior was in love with her.

**Paige (going away) :** Okay, you're right but if he was in love with me, well with her, why is he pointing his weapons at us right now ?

They all went to hide in the kitchen.

**Phoebe :** I don't know but we'd better go find a way out now !

**Piper :** Leo you take Wyatt and you go upstairs with the elders.

**Leo :** But I don't want to leave you in danger.

**Piper :** It's okay, we have Chris.

**Paige :** He can help us somehow, I guess.

**Chris (a bit frustrated) :**Thanks.

Leo listened to what Piper told him and left with Wyatt in his arms. The others think about another way to get out of this bad situation.

**Piper :** I can't believe everything's ruining our Christmas.

**Phoebe :** Piper !

**Piper : **Okay I'll stop.

**Paige :** You'd better think about a way to have a decent Christmas by vanquishing this warrior and those guys. Phoebe don't you feel any emotions from the warrior or them ?

**Phoebe (concentrating) : **I feel love and hate.

**Chris :** You have to look in the book of shadows.

**Phoebe : **Great idea but we can't get out of the kitchen or he'll attack us.

**Paige :** I'll take you upstairs.

**Chris :** What about me ? What do I do ?

**Piper :** You can come, too.

They all took each others' hand and used Paige and Chris's powers to go upstairs. The book of shadows wasn't there.

**Piper :** Who said the situation could still get worse? You'd better think twice before saying such a thing.

Then Paige had some thinking. She secretly cast a spell without noticing. "I can't imagine all of this is happening. I wished nothing had happened. I felt so good in my bed this morning and I never thought the day was going to be such a bad and weird one. If only I could return to that moment!" she thought.

There was a flash of light again…

…


	6. CH 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Piper woke up in her bedroom at 8. She didn't notice anything special. She just couldn't remember when she went to bed. She went to Paige's bedroom to wake her up. Paige groaned but she wasn't that tired. Piper shook her sister's body until she opened her eyes.

**Paige :** What are you doing up at 8 ?

**Piper :** It's Christmas, remember ? This means we have plenty of things to do before tonight.

**Paige :** Christmas is tomorrow, not today !

**Piper :** Right but we have guests tonight, remember ?

**Paige :** Yeah. But why do we have to get up that early when we're off of work ?

**Piper :** Are you listening Paige ?

**Paige :** Yeah, sure.

Then Piper stopped talking. She had a strange feeling. Phoebe joined the girls in Paige's bedroom.

**Phoebe :** Why are you making so much noise at … (taking a look at her watch) 8 !

She didn't say what she wanted to say next. The three of them had the same strange feeling.

**Paige :** Don't you have the impression we already said the same thing before ?

**Piper :** Yeah.

**Phoebe :** It's weird. Does any of you remember when and how you got into bed ?

They thought for several seconds and said 'no'.

**Phoebe :** Okay, does someone remember anything they did yesterday ?

They shrugged.

**Piper :** This Christmas's gonna suck !

**Phoebe :** Okay, what do you have in mind right now ?

**Paige :** I don't know but all I want to do is get up and go downstairs to throw a spell.

**Phoebe :** A spell about what ?

**Paige :** Christmas. To have decorations and everything ready so we can enjoy the day without having to do everything by ourselves.

**Piper :** If you're intention was to use magic for personal gain you know about the consequences, right ?

**Paige :** Yeah.

**Phoebe :** Wait a sec. Are we still December 24th ?

**Paige (taking a look at her calendar) :** Yup.

**Phoebe :** What can we do to avoid the bad thing we don't remember anything about ?

**Piper : **I guess everything began when Paige cast the spell so you stay calm and nobody cast a spell.

They went downstairs and stopped when they saw everybody in the living room : family and friends.

**Leo :** What are you girls doing with those clothes ?

They hadn't even showered or gotten dressed and they had no make-up either.

**Phoebe :** What time is it ?

**Paige :** 7 p.m.

**Piper : **I don't get it. What's happening here ?

**Paige :** We could be ready within 10 seconds if I…

**Piper : **No you won't use a spell.

**Phoebe :** It's weird. It was 8 a.m a few minutes ago and it's evening now.

**Piper (sadly) :** I guess we can't celebrate Christmas in a normal way here.

Someone knocked at the door. The girls look at each other. Leo was about to open the door when they yelled NO. They were almost sure there were guys waiting for flowers outside.

The girls ignored that there were some bad spirits in the air. Someone made the day start all over again and they weren't ready for that. The girls realized it was Piper's fear for the moment. Leo opened the door and what they thought was correct.

**The Halliwells :** Oh no. Barbas, the demon of fear !

------------------------

**END****. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION ABOUT IT.**

**THANKS TO ALL READERS FOR READING AND REVIEWING**


End file.
